Mon cadeau, c'est toi
by Mazume
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto, et il se sent un peu déprimer. Heureusement qu' "il" est là pour lui offir un super cadeau.


**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto, et il va recevoir une surprise... Surprenante...!

**Note : **Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, c'est un remix que j'ai fait de la fanfiction du même nom de na-chan et sa-chan. Et c'est ma première fanfiction !

(Je l'ai ré-écrit et je vais peut être ajouté un lemon. Qui est pour ?)

_**Mon cadeau, c'est toi…**_

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 octobre. C'est mon anniversaire ! Toute la journée, mes amis m'ont souhaités un joyeux anniversaire en me voyant.

D'abord, Sakura, qui est venue me réveiller en défonçant ma porte et en me gueulant de me lever car aujourd'hui, j'avais 16 ans alors je devais arrêter de faire des grasses matinées. Après ce réveil en douceur, elle m'a quand même embrassé la joue en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

Ensuite, Sai et Ino. Ino m'a fait un signe et, en souriant, m'a lancé un "Joyeux anniversaire!". Sai l'a ensuite imité, faisant bien attention de reproduire ses gestes.

Shikamaru m'a souhaité mon anniversaire dans un bâillements et Choji entre deux chips.

Je suis allé voir Obaa-chan pour une mission mais elle m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais mon jour de congé pour fêter dignement mes 16 ans.

Puis Kiba et Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi et Iruka. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air plutôt gêné de me croiser. Peut-être avait-il honte du bras de Kakashi serrant sa taille. Je les ai félicités sur leur couple et Iruka a encore plus rougit pendant que Kakashi me remerciait en souriant. Puis tous les autres. J'ai même reçu une lettre de Gaara, Kankuro et Temari. L'écriture sérieuse du Kazekage au milieu et les petits mots dans les coins des deux autres.

A la fin de la journée, je suis rentré chez moi. Les autres m'avaient proposés de fêter mon passage à un âge plus vieux, mais je leur ai dit que j'étais fatigué. Lee et Kiba avaient fait exprès de me suivre toute la journée pour me croiser plusieurs fois et me hurler un joyeux anniversaire au moins une vingtaine de fois.

En ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, je vis des boites de ramens jonchant sur le sol. Je pris donc la décision de nettoyer. Effort surhumain pour moi, croyez-moi !

Après avoir ramassé les boites de ramens et les affaires qui traînaient, j'eus une idée. J'attachais une serpillière sur chacun de mes pieds et je slalomais dans ma maison pour nettoyer le parquet sale. Après être tombé plusieurs fois, j'abandonnai, retirai mes serpillières et partis dans la salle de bain en les jetant dans l'évier. Suivant ma douche bien mérité, je me sécha et je revêtis mon pyjama. Je sorti un ramens et versa l'eau bouillante lorsqu'on on sonna à la porte. Évidemment, j'ai sursauté et je me suis brûlé. Je me mis la main sous l'eau froide en criant d'attendre à celui qui venait de me faire m'ébouillanter. Quand je sentis ma main devenir trop froide, je l'enleva, ferma le robinet et pris un torchon pour essuyer ma main en me dirigeant vers la porte. L'inconnu avait, bien entendu, laissé son doigt sur la sonnette pendant tout ce temps.

" - Ouais, ouais, j'arrive...!" lançais-je désagréablement

Vous comprendrez ma surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, je découvris un Sasuke ayant l'air impatient. Je restais quelque temps à le regarder, ébahi. Des secondes, des minutes ? Sûrement pas longtemps car Sasuke me réveilla :

" Et bien Uzuratonkashi, tu vas me faire attendre encore longtemps ?

- Euh, je... Et bien entre, Sasuke..." dis-je en m'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Un fois qu'il m'eut dépassé, je refermais la porte à clef, pour l'empêcher de fuir. Idée totalement grotesque car n'importe qui aurait pu sortir étant donné que la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Sasuke ! M'écriais-je une fois sorti de mes pensés

- Je suis venu te voir pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, dobe.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit ? répondit-il avec détachement

- Mais... Enfin Sasuke ! Tu es un ninja déserteur et tu reviens ici, juste pour me faire une tite bise et tu repars tuer des gens ensuite ? m'étouffais-je

- ... Tes ramens sont froid ... remarqua-t-il

- C'est pas le problème Sasuke ! Viens, on va voir Tsunade pour lui dire que t'es revenu !"

Il me regarda avec indifférence puis s'assit sur mon canapé. Ça me sidérait. Comment pouvait-il être si indiffèrent, si calme, alors qu'il pouvait se faire tuer à la seconde où il serait découvert. Mais la phrase qui m'acheva fut celle qu'il sortit en tournant la tête vers moi :

" Tu nous sert quelque chose ?"

J'abandonne, il m'insupporte. Je me dirigeai vers le frigo et j'ouvris la porte pour en vérifier le contenu. Pas grand chose à par des œuf là depuis je ne savais combien de temps un bocal à cornichons. Au bout un moment, je sentis son regard sur moi. Je me retournais en lançant :

" Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

- ... Tu as beaucoup changé.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Tes cheveux ont poussés, ton visage est plus mature et ton t-shirt trop moulant laisse voir tes muscles saillant. T'es un canon maintenant." fini-t-il en tournant son regard vers le mur

Choqué, je ne sus que répondre. Mode bug enclenché. J'avais sûrement la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux de merlan frit. Je répondis un vite " T'es pas mal non plus..." avant de replonger la tête dans le frigo. Pourquoi j'avais dit ça moi ? C'est vrai que le truc ouvert qui lui servait de t-shirt laissait voir son torse finement musclé et sa peau d'un blanc trop blanc pour un être humain et qu'il avait un beau cul mais... Oh mon Dieu, mais à quoi pensais-je ? C'est Sasuke, bordel ! ...Enfaite, justement, c'était peut être parce que c'est Sasuke que de telles pensées m'assaillent. Je sentis une main attraper la porte du frigo et je me relevais d'un bond. La main, appartenant à Sasuke, referma la porte.

" Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenu, Naruto ?"

Je hochais la tête, incapable de faire autre chose. Il marqua une pose, puis continua :

" Je suis revenu pour toi. Ton sourire débile et niais, tes yeux d'un bleu azur, ta bonne humeur continue... Tu m'attires mais... Je crois aussi que je..."

Je reculais lentement pendant son discours tandis que lui avançais au même rythme. A la fin, je me retrouvais coincé entre le plan de travail et Sasuke. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Enfin, je devinais un peu mais...

" Que je t'aime." fini-t-il, avant d'avancé doucement son visage vers le mien. Au dernier moment, je détournais la tête

" Sasuke, arrête. On est deux hommes et puis Sakura sera très triste. Et que vont dire les autres...? Et le conseil, qui veut peut être te tuer, et...

" - Naruto, te soucis-tu vraiment du regard des autres et du fait que l'on soit deux homme ? Et Sakura est une femme forte, elle s'en remettra. Pour le conseil, on sait tout les deux qu'il ne sert plus à grand chose. Quel est le vrai problème, Naruto ?"

Je hochais négativement la tête, puis plantais mon regard dans le sien, sentant malgré moi des gouttes venir se loger au bord de mes yeux.

" Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Me faire croire des choses et ensuite repartir pour faire je ne sais quoi pour aider Madara dans ses idées de destruction ? Hein ? Répond bordel !"

Il mit ses mains sur mes joues pour essuyer le début de larmes puis il m'embrassa. D'abord, en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis en passant sa langue sur ma lèvre du haut. Sans m'en apercevoir, je les entrouvrais. Je sentis un doux parfum de menthe. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Enfin, c'est qu'on écrit dans les romans à l'eau de rose que Sakura lit. Pas que je me sois vraiment plongé dans la lecture de ces navets, mais j'ai lu quelques pages. Pire que les livres que lit Kakashi. Il brisa le baiser un peu trop rapidement à mon goût et je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé sans m'en rendre compte. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et me dis d'une voix... Suave ?

" Je t'aime Naruto, je ne partirais plus.

- Et bien prouve le moi, Sasuke. Prouve-moi que tu tiens plus à moi qu'à ta vengeance. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes. Prouve le moi. répondis-je sur un air de défi."

Il me ré-embrasse doucement, tendrement, puis je me senti tomber sur le canapé.

**xXx**

Lorsque je me réveillais le matin, je senti quelque chose de chaud contre moi. Sasuke. J'ai eu peur qu'il parte, mais il est resté. J'en aurais pleuré de joie ! Je resserrais mes bras autour de son corps blanc.

« Bien dormi, dobe ?

- Pas mal, ouais, mais j'ai un putain de mal de dos. Mais j'suis content que tu sois resté...»

Il ne répondit rien et m'embrassa le front. Il me caressa tendrement la joue et me dit :

«Je reste.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais

- Alors courons prévenir Obaa-chan ! m'exclamais-je en me levant d'un coup. Regrettant immédiatement mon geste, je me rallongeais douloureusement

- On ira tout à l'heure, ricana-t-il en me voyant grimacé de douleur

- Rigole, mais à ma place, t'aurais aussi mal, Teme !

- Mais avoue que ça vaut le coup, Uzuratonkashi. Ne dis pas le contraire, parce que vu comment t'as gueulé...

- Ouais bah, ça va, c'est bon… boudais-je

Le procès de Sasuke débuta quelques jours plus tard et dura presque un mois. C'est qu'ils avaient à débattre sur le dernier Uchiha ! Finalement, il du rester six mois en prison et expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur l'Akatsuki, Madara, etc... Son rang d'Uchiha et le fait qu'il en sache pas mal à beaucoup aidé. Ils n'ont encore fait aucune allusion sur la restauration du clan Uchiha, mais on verra au moment venu.

N'empêche que le plus emmerder dans l'affaire, c'est bien moi ! Vous vous rendez compte? Six mois sans voir Sasuke ailleurs qu'en prison, sans pourvoir rien faire d'autre que parler. Sakura dit que Sasuke me calmait et que depuis qu'il est entre les barreaux, je suis intenable.

D'ailleurs, si vous saviez ce que je me suis pris quand elle a appris pourquoi Sasuke était revenu. Sai, qui a essayer de la retenir, a eu aussi mal que moi. Je ne l'ai plus vu de la journée.

Le lendemain, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et m'a serrée si fort que je crois qu'elle ma cassé une ou deux côtes. Heureusement que j'ai Kyuubi avec moi...

Quant aux autres, les avis étaient mitigés. Hinata s'est évanouie dans les bras de Kiba, Tenten et Neji et Shikamaru s'en doutaient, Ino a dramatisé en disant qu'un aussi beau gosse soit gay était un crime, quelques un ont ri, mais personne ne m'a jeté des pierres en exprimant oralement son dégoût, donc je pense que c'était plutôt bien.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai Sasuke, la prochaine étape est le statue d'Hokage !

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je demanderais juste une chose :<p>

Review ?


End file.
